Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away
is the sixth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis The Ninningers take a midterm exam to see how much they have progressed in their training. However, only Takaharu needs to retake the exam. Meanwhile, the Youkai Tengu appears and the remaining four face it. However, Raizo appears and the team is no match for him. Dissatisfied, he demands that they bring Takaharu, having Tengu keep Fuuka hostage. In the meantime, Kyuemon appears before Yoshitaka and offers to free Fuuka in exchange for the "Shuriken of the End". Plot In a midterm test, each Ninninger fights a virtual Youkai Kasha, with Takaharu nearly costing his own safety. Raizo on the other hand yells at Kyuemon for interrupting his last rematch with AkaNinger and warns him not to interrupt him again later on. All of the Ninningers except Takaharu pass their test, meaning the latter is forced to take it again. In a slum area, Raizo awakens Youkai Tengu from a broken clarinet via a corrupted Sealing Shuriken, alerting the other Ninningers. As they go to said location, Tengu expects AkaNinger's arrival not knowing he is sitting for a test, thus ordering the Hitokarages to attack the rest of them. Raizo appears and easily incapacitates them before taking ShiroNinger as a hostage in his pocket dimension. The Ninningers report the incident to Tsumuji and blame themselves for what happened to Fuuka. Takaharu quickly rushes out with the others trying to stop him. Tsumuji blames his inability to save his daughter as well for not being chosen to be a Ninja by Yoshitaka. As he proceeds to save Fuuka, Yoshitaka stops him and lets his grandchildren handle the matters on their own. Yoshitaka stops Takaharu in the middle of his journey and has a talk before Kyuemon appears and offers to free Fuuka in exchange for the "Shuriken of the End". Yoshitaka refuses to acknowledge its existence and evades most of his attacks. Kyuemon wonders if his weakness in sealing Gengetsu Kibaoni was due to his inability to master said Shuriken, but Yoshitaka replies that he chose not to and disappears. Takaharu rushes to Youkai Tengu who frees Fuuka, with Raizo challenging him in Tengu's pocket dimension. Fuuka is joined by her cousins as they transform and fight the Youkai. After an aerial combat, Tengi's shadow is pinned by ShiroNinger for AoNinger and MomoNinger to finish him off and free AkaNinger. After Raizo is outnumbered by the Ninningers, as well as losing one of his horns, Kyuemon spirits him away and grows Tengu into a giant. Summoning the OtomoNin, they form Shurikenjin before killing Tengu as Shurikenjin Paon with its Shurikenjin: Paon Boomerang. Tsumuji apologizes to the group for not being able to help, but they forgive him and request to retake the test again. As they walk home, NinjaRed of the Kakurangers and HurricaneRed of the Hurricanegers watch them from afar. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *NinjaRed: *HurricaneRed, Yokai Kasha: *Shurikenjin: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Raizo Gabi: *Yokai Tengu: *Hitokarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Paon (Paonmaru) *AoNinger - Goton (Water Setting), AoNinger (Bow Transformer Shot), Goton (Fire Setting), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Paon (Stretching Technique), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - UFO (Heaven and Earth Reversal Technique), Byunmaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 7 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 6' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 2 **'Red': 4 **'Green': 6''' **'''Yellow: 4 *This episode begins with Ninninger opening theme, instead of beginning with a cold open before the opening theme. *Due to Ninninger being held back one week, this episode is the one to air on the 40th anniversary of the premiere of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger; the next episode was originally intended to air on this date. **As well as being the anniversary date, April 5th is also the birthday of Kaito Nakamura (Nagi Matsuo), who turned 17 on the day of this episode's broadcast. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!, Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away, Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! and Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢テングの神隠し｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢テングの神隠し｣ See Also References